Glut the Shark
Glut is a great white shark who is a minor villain in The Little Mermaid. He is only seen at the beginning, following the introduction of Ariel. Appearances The Little Mermaid Glut is first seen swimming around the ship wrecks when he spots Ariel and Flounder swimming about. He immediately attacks Flounder and begins a chase. However, he ends up with his head caught in a steering wheel pole and he isn't seen again for the remainder of the film. In an original draft for the movie, Glut managed to escape from his predicament and would fight Ariel and Flounder while they are chasing the wedding ship to stop Eric and "Vanessa's" wedding. Flounder musters up the strength and courage to trick Glut into getting Ariel close enough to the ship for her to get up onto it and then Glut manages to bite the barrel she was on (which is later revealed to be a gunpowder keg) as Flounder manages to escape from the results. It is implied that Glut was killed in the ensuing explosion. The Little Mermaid series Glut appears in The Little Mermaid television series occasionally.Several great whites that resemble him appear as well. Video game appearances The Little Mermaid (Video Game) Glut appears as the first boss in the NES video game. ''Kingdom Hearts Glut is a minor character in ''Kingdom Hearts in Atlantica. Glut mainly appears around the Sunken Ship and attacks Sora and company while they are there. When the friends are searching for Ursula's lair, he attacks in an attempt to eat them. Upon being defeated, he flees. However, he still remains around the Sunken Ship after the sea-witch's defeat. Sora is able to battle him because if Sora goes into the area, Glut will attack. ''Epic Mickey'' series In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of Glut in her army of minions. Disney Parks ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Glut is possibly revived and is now a pet/minion of Ursula. When the park guests must stop Ursula from flooding Cinderella Castle, she summons Glut to devour her foes. Fortunately, the guests are able to defeat the shark and chain him up with magic. Trivia *Despite the fact that sharks and other fishes do not have vocal cords and as such cannot produce any sounds, Glut is clearly heard growling, snarling and even roaring in his scenes. However, this may have been added for dramatic effect. His noises were provided by Frank Welker. This may also be a possible reference to the infamous roaring shark of ''Jaws: The Revenge *His death in the deleted scene may have been a reference to the climax of the original Jaws film. Gallery Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fish Category:Predators Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Pets Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Sea animals Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Carnivores Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters